ggd_arenafandomcom-20200213-history
Album Arena 0 (The Original Game)
Album Arena 0, is technically the first ever season of the Arena Games. The original game was then hosted by the creators @teawhore and @TheShameMonster. The season started on the 1st of April 2018, unfortunately it never saw more than one round and thus concluded with the ceremony for the first round. After the unsuccess, the game was revamped, the rules were changed and the Arena Games continued with the first successful season Album Arena 1 hosted by @ExMachina. Rules 1. Choose one of the albums listed below. You may choose any one of them as long as it has not been claimed. Pick wisely! 2. Wait until the a category is revealed and then choose one song from that album that you think has the best chance at beating the other ones. 3. Wait until the judges have compiled a list of all the chosen songs into a list which will be released to each contestant. 4. Each contestant is to rate each song on that round’s list out of 10 according to how much they believe it suits the round’s theme as well as how much they enjoy the song. 5. Additionally, the judges will each give points on how much they think the song suits the round’s category. 6. The songs with the lowest score for each round will result in the album and contestant’s elimination from the game. 7. There will be a total of 20 rounds and the album left standing WINS! 8. If you have less than 20 songs in your chosen album, you may request to use outtakes or repeat songs, but ask for permission first. 9. Regard each of the albums as the most complete released version of it. (i.e. “Katy Perry - Teenage Dream” refers to all the songs included in The Complete Confection.) List of Available Albums Lady Gaga - The Fame Lady Gaga - The Fame Monster Lady Gaga - Born This Way Lady Gaga - ARTPOP Lady Gaga - Joanne Katy Perry - One Of The Boys Katy Perry - Teenage Dream Katy Perry - PRISM Katy Perry - Witness Britney Spears - In The Zone Britney Spears - Blackout Britney Spears - Femme Fatale Britney Spears - Britney Jean Britney Spears - Glory Christina Aguilera - Christina Aguilera Christina Aguilera - Stripped Christina Aguilera - Back to Basics Christina Aguilera - Bionic Christina Aguilera - Lotus Ariana Grande - My Everything Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman Miley Cyrus - Bangerz Miley Cyrus - Younger Now Lorde - Pure Heroine Lorde - Melodrama Amy Winehouse - Back to Black Selena Gomez - Revival Fergie - Double Duchess Justin Bieber - My World Justin Bieber - Purpose Ed Sheeran - × Ed Sheeran - ÷ Nicki Minaj - Pink Friday Nicki Minaj - Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded Nicki Minaj - The Pinkprint Marina and the Diamonds - Electra Heart Adele - 21 Adele - 25 Demi Lovato - Confident Demi Lovato - Tell Me You Love Me Bruno Mars - 24K Magic Pink - The Truth About Love Pink - Beautiful Trauma Kesha - Animal / Cannibal Kesha - Warrior Kesha - Rainbow Harry Styles - Harry Styles Sam Smith - The Thrill Of It All Camila Cabello - Camila Dua Lipa - Dua Lipa Taylor Swift - Fearless Taylor Swift - Speak Now Taylor Swift - Red Taylor Swift - 1989 Taylor Swift - reputation Madonna - Ray of Light Madonna - Music Madonna - Confessions on a Dancefloor Madonna - MDNA Madonna - Rebel Heart Rihanna - LOUD Rihanna - Talk That Talk Rihanna - Unapologetic Rihanna - ANTI Beyoncé - Dangerously in Love Beyoncé - I Am… Sasha Fierce Beyoncé - 4 Beyoncé - Beyoncé Beyoncé - LEMONADE Michael Jackson - Thriller Michael Jackson - Bad Michael Jackson - Dangerous Sia - 1000 Forms Of Fear Sia - This Is Acting Fifth Harmony - 7/11 Contestants and Judges Contestants and their album choices: @HausOfAmericano - Ray Of Light (Madonna) @Hi Its Nicole - The Truth About Love (Pink) @JGD - 1989 (Taylor Swift) @BBhomemaker - BEYONCÉ (Beyoncé) @DramaMonster - Beautiful Trauma (Pink) @The Bling - In The Zone (Britney Spears) @JohnWayne - Thriller (Michael Jackson) @LADYGAGASHOOCK - LEMONADE (Beyoncé) @andrew23 - Born This Way (Lady Gaga) @Uncle ARTPOP - Confessions on a Dancefloor (Madonna) @Rumours1977 - Back to Black (Amy Winehouse) @sethrb101 - reputation (Taylor Swift) @Jus - Red (Taylor Swift) @ExMachina - Femme Fatale (Britney Spears) @BeyerJ - ARTPOP (Lady Gaga) @Piece of Me - Melodrama (Lorde) @AmericanGUY - ANTI (Rihanna) @Tyler Henry - Butterfly (Mariah Carey) @TheWitness - Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) @BUY ARTPOP NOW - Bangerz (Miley Cyrus) @EvilRegal - Stripped (Christina Aguilera) @Aleks - Electra Heart (Marina and the Diamonds) @John Wayne - Joanne (Lady Gaga) @Andreu - The Fame Monster (Lady Gaga) @Saint Hollywood - Pure Heroine (Lorde) @High Princess - Blackout (Britney Spears) @misunderstood - Glory (Britney Spears) Judges: @TheShameMonster @MonsterGaga5555 @HausOfAmericano @LADYGAGASHOOCK @ryanripley Rounds The contestants competed in this season only in one round here is the overview of the round's theme and the ranking after the first voting. Round 1 Category:Seasons